The Veela In Me
by silverxtears
Summary: Draco is a Veela looking for his mate, but sometimes fate can have a nasty sense of humor. What happens when Draco's mate is not so willing to agree to be with him? Can Hermione and Draco get along or will Hermione be the death of this blonde hair Slyther


**The Veela In Me**

♥ _Draco's POV ♥_

"Now what can you tell me about Veelas?" The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher asked. At the mention of Veelas all the men in the room perked up, I flinched and watched as all the girls scowled slightly.

I, Draco Malfoy, knew a lot about Veelas. Why? Well maybe because I was one.

Mudblood Granger's arm hit the air before the teacher even finished the question. This teacher being rather new didn't know about the dangers of picking her. Seeing a student eager to answer one of his questions was something knew to this rather dull teacher, so he picked on her. I silently cursed the teacher, knowing that in just a few seconds I would be listening to Granger spit out an answer which would be an exact quote of the text book.

"Miss… um?" The teacher said picking the bushy haired beaver girl (if you could even call her a girl, more like a shapeless blob. I mean come on, her uniform didn't show us anything, and it was two sizes too big) in-between Pot Head and Weasel.

"Granger. Veelas are creatures are beauty, they are considered the most beautiful creatures in the wizarding world. Women want to be like them and men want to be them, though they are known to have a horrible temper. The Veelas have special powers and use these powers to attract members of the opposite sex, though the powers can work to a limit on members of the same sex. Veela powers however do _not_ work on the Veela's mate. Veelas have a life long mate, and share a special bond with their mate, though if a Veela does not bond with their mate after a certain period of time, they are ripped apart with the pain of the bond and slowly die," Granger completed. Oh great, what a beautiful picture that put into my head. It just reinforces the stern talking to my father gave me, saying that he would not have the only Malfoy heir die because he didn't bond with his mate.

There is only one problem with that. I DON'T KNOW WHO MY MATE IS! Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday and so tonight at midnight I would start having dreams of her. My senses would point her out to me and so on and so forth.

What's worse? I have to take a potion to stop me from jumping my mate's bones the second I realize who she is. Why? Well for one I won't be able to control my raging Veela hormones as well as my regular teenage boy hormones. Not to mention the fact that I will have the desire to bond right away and usually a Veela's mate _doesn't_ like the Veela at first. Due to the fact that the Veela charms don't work on her, though there are a few little tricks that _will_ work on her.

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor," the teacher said before ranting on about different things about Veelas that I already knew.

I tuned him out, my gaze flying across all the females in the room. I wonder who my mate would me… Not Parkinson, she is obviously affected by my charms, Brown… no, Patil… no, Bulestrode… Merlin no and I don't know what I would do if it is Granger.

"Draco Malfoy, you are wanted with the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall seemed to pop out of thin air at the door way. Everyone went still.

I collected my things and threw them into my bag swaggering off with a grin on my face. The room became dead silent as they all watched me saunter through the aisles. The boys scowled and the girls sort of stared at my dreamily. I smirked; I knew I was hot and irresistible.

"Minerva darling, how many times have I told you? If you want a quick shag in the closet don't make up excuses to get me out of class, just wait," I drawled causing the Transfiguration teacher to turn slightly red. From anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell you.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" She said sternly before ushering me out of the class room. Granger had her mouth agape as if she never thought someone would ever dare speak to a teacher like that. I do love squashing Granger's little ideas that the world is a perfect place where no one does anything bad.

I really did end up going to the Headmaster's office and no, I would never shag Minerva McGonagall. Ew. I needed to pick up my Veela hormone suppressing potion. When I got that I took it immediately before realizing that I still had about twenty minutes of class left. It was the last class of the day for me and I decided just to skip out on the rest of it. After all it was my last day as a single man, and then it would be off to hunting my mate. I might as well have some time to myself while I'm still sane enough to think about something other then my mate.

My favorite spot in all of Hogwarts had to be that small area under the tree by the lake. It was opposite of the Golden Trio hang out and I usually had the wind blowing at my face in the spring and away from me in the winter. Who could ask for more?

Slytherins knew not to bother me when I was out thinking. They knew not to bother me period. My time as a regular wizard was drawing to a close as I stared out at the sinking sun. Soon I would be more Veela, or at least until I bounded with my mate.

Mate; it was such a powerful word. I wasn't ready to meet the girl I would spend the rest of my life with. No thanks; I'd rather be a rich play boy with a different girl in my bed each night. I blame my father's genes of course.

The Malfoy genes are always dominate, so all Malfoys are part Veelas, blonde haired, blue eyed, and mostly males. I think there are only one or two females in the history of the Malfoy name.

When people started making their way out onto the grounds I decided to go. I didn't want my last few moments of freedom wondering who my mate was or starting my hunt ahead of time.

Somehow I managed to make my way down to the dungeon and into my private bedroom. Oh, the joys of being Head Boy. I shared a room with no one, though it was still located within the Slytherin dungeons and its only entrance was through the Slytherin common room.

I stripped down to my boxers and slipped in-between my dark green silk sheets. I was determined not to fall asleep, but my eyes began to close and I found myself tumbling into sleep. My last thoughts on a certain bushy haired, know-it-all, Gryffindor book worm… How odd…

♥ _Dream ♥_

"_Draco," I voice purred softly in my ear. It sounded like music flowing gently through the air. The air itself was ripe with the smell of apples. The smell was suffocating, surrounding me and intoxicating me. Every fiber of my being was screaming out to just touch and hold to hazy shape of the woman in front of me. I could barely make out her shape…_

♥ _Dream Ends ♥_

I sat straight up in bed, my hands outstretched, as if trying to grasp a hazy figure in front of my. Sighing I let my arms drop to my side, if this was just the beginning of the Veela hormones that at the moment were suppressed, I would hate to find out how worse it would get.

Thank Merlin for Saturdays, I thought as I slipped out of bed and got dressed. Today I would begin my hunt for my mate. I started compiling a list out of all the girls that I didn't seem to affect.

Luna Lovegood – if it was her I would rater die of that painful death Granger depicted so nicely in class the other day.

Hermione Granger – how cruel would the fates be if it were her that I was to spend the rest of my life with? I shiver at the thought of little half muggle babies running around with the Malfoy name and big bushy hair.

Ginny Weasley – at least she's a pureblood, though not much of one. That blood traitor would be almost as bad as having to live with Granger. Though I do admit she is feisty, but that doesn't appeal to me, especially the red hair.

That was about it, everyone else had this glazed look in their eyes whenever they looked at me. Except for Looney, she always had a glazed look in her eyes.

Apples… It was the first smell that greeted me as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. My eyes flew around the Great Hall, all three girls were seated. Damn, I thought maybe I could knock one of them off right away. Swearing silently to myself I took a seat trying to figure out how to proceed. I as well start off with Looney. It would be best to assure myself that she was not the girl I would spend the rest of my life with.

How best to corner the Looney bird to see if she was the one? No, no clue. I could always tell her that I know where a Crumpled Snorky is, or whatever she was looking for, but that was not an option I was willing to take. Maybe, just maybe I could go over and talk to her? No, not happening. What was I thinking! I'll just corner her in the library that would be best. Hurriedly I finished breakfast and followed the crowd of students out of the Great Hall.

Three figures broke away from the mass of students making their way onto the grounds to enjoy the last rays of sun. Looney, Granger and Weaselette. Great, maybe I could get this done and over with before lunch…

♥ **Well that was the first chapter. The next one will be longer I promise! Just remember to REVIEW! If you don't, I might not update.**

**REVIEW please! ♥**


End file.
